Keeping Up With The Boltons
by HudgensBlunts
Summary: 18 years after their graduation, Gabriella and Troy are now closer than ever. They have three kids; Holley, Emma and Mason. Follow the Boltons through this chapter of their lives. I suck at summaries, ENJOY.
1. Chapter 1

**Keeping Up With The Boltons  
Introduction:**

To us, family means putting your arms around each other and being there.  
Read more at quotes/topics/topic_ #ZceGKXxhqv1hKQdo.99

To us, family means putting your arms around each other and being there.  
Read more at quotes/topics/topic_ #ZceGKXxhqv1hKQdo.99

To us, family means putting your arms around each other and being there.  
Read more at quotes/topics/topic_ #ZceGKXxhqv1hKQdo.99

* * *

Troy and Gabriella have been married for fourteen years. Lots has happened since the East High graduation eighteen years ago. Gabriella attended Stanford University and majored in law. She finished her law degree in a short eighteen months because she was an honors student. Gabriella worked as an attourney in LA when Troy and her moved there when they were twenty. Troy attended Berkeley and majored in English in twenty four months. He worked hard at school. He originally attended Berkeley for the theater program, but found a love in english. He worked hard to earn his masters in English. He still played basketball and did theater. At the end of season game against another team, Troy was discovered by Phillip Marin. A sports manager. Phil introduced Troy Bolton to the manager of the Los Angeles Lakers. Troy was accepted and was a legendary NBA player. Gabriella has never been prouder of her wildcat boyfriend. When they moved to LA, they lived in a condo until they saved enough to buy a bigger house. Gabriella was a successful lawyer in the popular city and Troy was now a famous basketball star. Troy and Gabriella had never been more in love. Troy proposed to his long time girlfriend when they were twenty one and they got married the following month in Paris with their families and close friends. Not long after their wedding night, Gabriella began feeling nausea in the mornings and was feeling more tired. She took a pregnancy test and it came out positive. The couple was over joyed when their first daughter was born. She was born on Valentine's Day at seven pounds, two onces. Gabriella and Troy decided to name her Holley Mackenzie Grace Bolton. A year after Holley was born, Gabriella gave birth to a second daughter; Emma Kaislyn Paige Bolton. Troy decided with two kids already, they should probably buy a bigger home. Gabriella agreed and the couple moved into a four bedroom home with three bathrooms. Gabriella enjoyed meeting fans and seeing herself and Troy in popular magazines. As the girls got older, Gabriella and Troy got sick of all the paparazzi that would consistently be waiting outside their home when they got the mail or paper. Hadley and Emma were five, and four when Troy retired from the team at twenty-eight years old. Troy had a lot of money saved, same goes for Gabriella. The couple researched about areas that were secluded and good to raise a family in. They found a beautiful huge house in Canada. It was in Vancouver by the mountains. Gabriella and Troy bought it and they moved to Canada. Hadley and Emma fell in love with gymnastics so Troy put all his attention towards his daughters and their goals in the sport. A year ago, Gabriella gave birth to a son. They named him Mason Alexander Troy Bolton.

Hadley is now a very beautiful fourteen year old, and Emma is a beautiful thirteen year old. Mason is one years old. Troy and Gabriella are thirty-six years old now. Gabriella retired the year before from her job as an attourney in Vancouver. She got sick of travelling, sitting in court rooms and spending her life in an office.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella Bolton was just putting her groceries from the super market into her SUV when she ran into her daughters' gymnastics coach, Harvey. Harvey Wilson was one of the olympic gold medalists a decade ago and worked at Rocky Mountain Gymnastics, where Hadley and Emma train. Her husband, Troy was with Mason at home. Hadley and Emma were with Gabriella and Troy's longtime friends, Kelsi and Ryan Evans at the gymnastics center. Gabriella finished putting the grocery bags in the back of her dark grey Range Rover. She closed the trunk and walked over to Harvey.

"Hey, Harvey!" Gabriella said waving.

Harvey turned around from his car and smiled. "Hey, Mrs. Bolton. How's it going? Are the girls doing good?"

Gabriella smiled. "Yeah. They're actually training right now. Why aren't you at the gym?"

"It's my day off. I figured I'd get some stuff done before I have to go back tomorrow. Where's Troy?" Harvey asked.

"At home with our son. I had to come grocery shopping alone because Mason is sick and Troy wanted to be there for him." Gabriella said.

"Oh. A pretty lady like you shouldn't have to do grocery shopping alone. Why don't I help you?" Harvey smiled.

"No, no," Gabriella says as she points at the trunk. "I already finished."

"Oh, okay," Harvey says. "I guess I'll see you at the gym tomorrow, Gabriella?"

"Yep. Sure thing." Gabriella walked back to her SUV and got in.

She drove down the highway and into the gated community of Rocky Mountains where her large home was. She pulled into the gated driveway of the house and got out of the car.

She pulled out her iPhone and called Troy.

* * *

"Okay, Mason. Just wait right there. Daddy will be right back._" _ Troy told his son that was sleeping in his crib. His iPhone was ringing so he stepped out of Mason's nursery and answered it.

_"Hey Gabs, what is it?"_

_"I'm outside. I need some help bringing in the groceries."_

_"Okay. I'll be right there. Are you in the front or back?" _

_"Front. Hurry."_

Troy put on his sweater and went down the stairs and through the living spaces until he reached the front door. He opened it and hurried over to his wife, who was unloading the trunk of her SUV. Troy approached her and picked up most of her bags. Gabriella closed the trunk and carried the rest of the bags inside. When her and Troy were finally finished putting stuff away in the large kitchen, she sat on the counter.

"Troy, come here." She said.

"What?" Troy asks as he closes the fridge.

"Just come." Gabriella smiles.

Troy comes and rests his hands on each side of his wife on the counter. "Yeah, Brie?"

She places her hands on his cheeks and begins to kiss him with a lot of passion. Troy takes her hands off of his cheek and stands up. "What was that?"

"Um...kissing?" Gabriella said annoyed. "Come on. We always kiss."

"What if the girls come in? Mason's upstairs and the nanny is doing laundry. What if she walks in on us?" Troy says.

"Come on. We can go in the guest bedroom. She never goes in there." Gabriella says.

"Babe, I want to but I can't. I have to go up to Mason's room." Troy plants a small kiss on Gabriella's forehead and heads to Mason's bedroom.

Gabriella sighed and grabbed her laptop. She placed it on the counter and opened a file of her mother's recipe for chicken tiki malaso.

* * *

About an hour later, Gabriella heard the front door open. She dried her hands on a tea towel and walked into the front foyer. Holley and Emma are standing there arguing while Kelsi and Ryan stand there awkwardly.

"Oh my gosh! Emma, that was a one hundred dollar dress! I can't believe you ruined it!" Holley said angrily.

"You're the one that put it in the coat closet at dance! How was I supposed to know I was gonna fall on it with my frappucino?!" Emma argued.

As the two Bolton sisters continue arguing, Gabriella, and The Evans go into the family room.

"What happened with those two? How come Holley even brung a dress to gymnastics?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know. I think it was for a photo shoot." Kelsi suggested.

"Oh right! Holley had a photo shoot for the top three girls at The Rock," Gabriella said. "I'm gonna go finish dinner. Will you be staying?"

Kelsi and Ryan looked at each other. They smiled and Ryan looked at Gabriella. "We'll stay."

"Awesome. I'll go finish." Gabriella smiled and made her way to the spacious kitchen.

* * *

Troy went into Mason's bedroom to find the one year old boy standing up in the crib along the railing smiling. Troy came towards the smiling child and picked him up. "Looks like the tylenol worked, huh, Mase?"

Mason hugged his father and began to move a lot in Troy's arms. "Let's go say hi to Mommy and our visitors, buddy."

Troy held Mason in his arms as he walked through the second floor hallway to the back staircase that lead towards the kitchen. The front stairs was about the same distance but Troy liked this snuck up behind Gabriella, who was standing at the counter making a chicken tiki malaso. Troy seen that she was making salad as well, and there was a bottle of wine on the counter.

"Hey," Troy said holding his son in the air. "Mason's feeling better."

"Awh," Gabriella smiled and took Mason in her arms. "My baby's okay? Awh."

"Yeah, how's my wife?" Troy said kissing Gabriella on the cheek. "What's for desert, Brie?"

"I'm good," Gabriella went over to the kitchen table and put Mason in his high chair. "I actually made a chocolate cake. Your favorite."

"So, Ryan and Kelsi are here? I got your text. Where's Shar?" Troy asked as he began walking towards the dining room that lead to the family room.

"She couldn't make it. She was busy with the boys and Zeke. I heard they went to Europe." Gabriella told her husband.

"Oh, I'm gonna go say hi to them. Need any help when I get back?" Troy asked.

"Thanks for the offer. It would be great if you put a table cloth on the dining room table and some candles and flowers." Gabriella said.

"Okay," Troy walked through the dining room and seen Ryan and Kelsi sitting on the couch talking with Hadley and Emma.

"Hey, Wildcats!" Troy said coming in.

"Troy!" Kelsi got up and hugged the built man. "How've you been?"

"Good." Troy said.

"Troy." Ryan shook Troy's hand. "Nice to see you. It's been a while."

"Yeah. I know. I would have came to New Mexico but I've just been really busy with Hadley and Emma's gymnastics. Where's Sharpay, Zeke and the boys?"

"They're in Europe." Kelsi said standing up.

"Yeah, Zeke is studying some Europeon recipes and Sharpay wanted to take the boys sight seeing." Ryan continued.

"Oh," Troy sat back down on the couch to catch up with his friends. "I'm gonna go set the table. Dinner should be ready soon."  
"Sounds good," Ryan turned to the girls. "So, Holley, I wanted to see your routine again..."  
"Yeah, I heard it's really good, sweetie." Kelsi smiled.

* * *

"Gabriella, what color table cloth?" Troy asked.

"Just a white one. Red candles and white candles. And red and white fake flowers from my office." Gabriella said.

"Sounds good." Troy said taking a white one from the closet and setting it on the large dining room table. He walked into Gabriella's office that was right down the hall and took the candles and flowers. He set them on the table and went back into the kitchen.

"Dinner ready yet?" He asked.

"Yep. Here's the plates." Gabriella handed him a tray of plates of chicken tiki malaso. And she held a bowl full of salad and bowls in her arms and Gabriella finished putting the food and utensils on the dining room table.

"I'll go get Mason a graduate plate and I'll bring him in here. Go get Kelsi and them for dinner. And get the wine glasses and wine from the kitchen and there's a two litre of diet coke in the fridge for the girls." Gabriella said going into the pantry.  
Troy grabbed the wine glasses and the wine and set them on the table. He went back into the kitchen to get glasses for the girls and the 2L.

He went to get everyone. "Okay, guys, Dinner's ready."

Kelsi, Ryan, Holley and Emma went into the dining room and sat down.

Gabriella came in hauling the high chair and the graduate into the dining room.

"This looks delicious, Gabriella. Great job." Kelsi said smiling.

"Thank you. Being a housewife gives me lots of time to use my mother's recipes." Gabriella smiled. "Here, baby boy." Gabriella gave Mason a spoon and his graduate plate.

"Mom, that cake looks good." Holley said.

"Hollister, you want some coke?" Emma asked grabbing the jug of diet coke.

"Yeah," Holley held out her glass and Emma poured some in. "Thanks, Emmy."

Emma poured herself a cup and looked at Kelsi. "So, how's the musical going?"

Kelsi swallowed her food. "Going good. It would be nice to have you come help again, Emma."

Ryan smiled. "Yeah, you're a big help in the theatre."

"Mom! Dad!" Emma said loudly. "Can I go?"

"I guess you can," Gabriella smiled and looked at Kelsi. "When and for how long?"

"Our flight leaves in two days. We can probably get her a ticket. We'll be back in two weeks." Ryan said.  
"Troy?" Gabriella said.

Troy sipped his wine. "Seems long but I guess she can go."

"Awesome." Kelsi said.

"So, Holley, how was your day?" Troy asked.

Hadley put her fork down and opened her mouth. "It was good. I nailed an arabian really good. Yvonne said it was great and that not many girls my age can do it but if I want to beat Sandra Adams at Nationals, I have to nail a double arabian." Hadley said.

"I'm sure a little practice can get you there, honey." Troy said.

"Yeah. We watched you the whole time and you cleaned the arabian pretty fast. It's impressive. You'll have the double in no time." Ryan smiled.

"Thanks, Ryan." Holley smiled.

"How about you, Miss. Emmy?" Troy asked.

"I had a good day. Yvonne helped me clean the floor routine. She said I'm getting to a level 7 now. She said Harvey agreed that I can probably start doing elite if I wanted. But I just want to do gymnastics for fun. Being an Olympian is Hadley's thing," Emma bit her lip. "I want to act."

Gabriella smiled. "That's great, Emma."

"It is. Sharpay can probably get you a few gigs." Ryan said.

"So, guys," Troy looked at his two friends. "How's Jenna?"

Jenna was Kelsi and Ryan's eight year old daughter.

"She's good. She's with my parents." Kelsi said.

"Yeah. We're actually signing her up for soccer." Ryan said.

"That's good." Holley said.

The Bolton and The Evans' had a wonderful dinner that night. Full of catching up and laughing.

**This is a new story. I'm not sure when I'll update this one. This FF is just about family, and it has some drama.  
Tell me what you think in the reviews! 10 reviews for this chapter and I'll update! :)  
Xxxx, lovelies  
~Kyrra**


End file.
